EXPERIMENTANDO CON LA COMPUTADORA
by Monika Cullen
Summary: Bella necesitaba hacer su tarea, su computadora se averió, Edward le presto su laptop, que pasaría si Emmett acabara dañando el preciado tesoro de Edward? Y este culpara a Bella por lo sucedido? Entra y entérate. Mal Summary. Una loca historia :


EXPERIMENTANDO CON LA COMPUTADORA

POV BELLA:

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la gran casa Cullen, tenía la laptop de Edward al frente mío, me la había prestado para hacer mi tarea ya que mi viejo ordenador se estropeo, dijo que me compraría una nueva pero era domingo a las 5:00 de la tarde y no había ningún lugar para comprarla, aun no entendía cómo usar las laptops, nunca había tenido una, y según Alice eran muy delicadas y Edward adoraba la suya, nunca se la prestaba a nadie excepto esta vez que me la presto a mí, todo hubiera sido más fácil si Edward estuviera acompañándome y explicándome como utilizarla pero se había ido de caza con toda la familia excepto Emmett que estaba en el piso de arriba jugando videojuegos. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo que se estropeara por algún motivo y Edward se enojara conmigo, pero tenía que hacer la tarea, seguramente Edward llegaría tarde y me quedaría sin mi trabajo, que tenía que entregar obligatoriamente mañana. Me incline y presione el botón Power, la computadora se encendió, de fondo de pantalla tenía el wallpaper de un piano de color bronce? No lo sé era muy raro, no le preste importancia y puse mis dedos en el mouse, siempre me pareció muy raro que el mouse estuviera metido allí, en esa pequeña superficie lisa, trate de mover la flecha con mis tontos dedos, pero solo hice que se moviera en círculos, después de varios intentos la lleve a inicio y busque Microsoft Office Word pero no estaba, lo busque en todos los programas pero tampoco, donde rayos Edward tenía ese programa? Después de varios intentos fallidos me rendí, en definitiva no podría hacer la tarea, apague la laptop tome mi mochila y mis llaves y me levante, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta la fuerte voz de Emmett me llamo:

_-Hey Bella! Ya hiciste tu trabajo?_

_-No, no se manejar esa tonta laptop… -_Dije mientras me sonrojaba levemente, cual persona en el mundo no sabe manejar una simple laptop?

_- Pues que suerte tienes, aquí está el maestro perfecto, soy el experto en laptops. –_No sabía si creerle o no, una vez Alice me dijo que Emmett no sabia absolutamente nada de tecnología, que ni siquiera tenía Facebook, pero me pareció que fue una mala broma… me quede pensativa unos minutos…

-_Vamos Bella! sé que mi familia te ha hablado mal de mí, pero te aseguro que si la se manejar…_

_- mmm está bien –_Acepte un poco dudosa, pero el miedo a ganarme una mala nota me venció y me senté junto a Emmett mientras este encendía de nuevo la computadora…

-_Ok dime, que necesitas buscar?_

_- Microsoft Office Word._

_- Ok mira vas a inicio, todos los programas, Microsoft office, y… -_se corto de repente cuando vio que no estaba aquel programa…

- _Vez Emmett? No lo encontré…_

_- Ha, tranquila, mira vamos a equipo, disco local c, y buscas Microsoft Office Word –_Dijo esto mientras escribía ágilmente en el teclado… esperamos unos minutos para que saliera un mensaje en el lado superior de la ventana que decía: Ningún elemento coincide con el criterio de búsqueda. Yo me quede perpleja, como Edward hacia sus trabajos si no tenía el programa? Después de unos segundos Emmett hablo:

-_mmm como que mi hermanito no tiene ese programa, que imbécil, bueno hay una solución vamos a descargarlo! –_Descargar, esa palabra no me gustaba, por esa razón mi computadora se averió porque me descargue un poco de música para mi MP3 pero al parecer traía virus e infecto mi pobre computadora. No me arriesgaría a dañar la hermosa laptop de mi novio.

-_Emmett, porque mejor no me dejas usar tu laptop para así evitar problemas? Tal vez a Edward no le guste ese programa. –_Dije tratando de convencer a Emmett, pero por la expresión de su rostro supe que era imposible.

- _No Bella, no se puede, primero porque no tengo laptop, se me daño el mes pasado por culpa de Alice, y hasta dentro de 6 meses no me compran una nueva, es mi castigo… y segundo porque así le haremos un favor a mi hermanito para hacer sus trabajos. –_Dijo esto mientras abría google y ponía: _SuperDescarguiñasOnline _y le_ aparecía una página web._

_- Mira Bella, admira el paraíso, aquí encuentras todo lo que quieras descargar, no es maravilloso?_

_- mmm si Emmett, pero… la pagina es confiable? _

_- Claro, aquí descargo todo!_

_- Ok –_Le dije mientras el ponía en el buscador Microsoft Office Word y le aparecía un link, el cual hundió y le llevo a la misma página, pero donde estaba la información del programa y aparecía un pequeño botón verde que decía: Descargar. Emmett ni corto ni perezoso presiono aquel botón y apareció una ventanita donde estaba la descarga.

-_Bueno Bells, se demorara un ratito en descargar, mientras quieres jugar una partida de lucha libre en mi Xbox?_

_- mmm gracias Emmett, pero tengo hambre ir al supermercado a comprar algo porque sé que aquí no habrá nada de comida para humanos. –_Dije mientras trataba de aparentar que si tenía hambre, no quería jugar lucha libre con Emmett, me parecía aburrido, preferiría ir al supermercado por un buen libro.

- _Huuu, claro que si hay, Tu noviecito siempre abastece el refrigerador para cuando estés aquí._

_- Ho ya veo... –_Al parecer mi plan de escapar había fallado.

- _Ve subiendo, te llevare unas botanas y un refresco._

_- mmm ok. –_dije mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba con paso pesado, no quería jugar, Dios mío haz que algo pase para librarme de este sufrimiento, y como mandado del cielo la laptop que yacía en la pequeña mesita de café hizo un ruido extraño, Emmett y yo corrimos hacia ella mientras que el primero daba brinquitos de alegría:

-_parece que la descarga a finalizado! Ho si!_

_- Pues que bueno, dije mientras ambos nos sentábamos. Enfocamos nuestra vista en la pantalla, había un pequeño letrero rojo con unas letras blancas que decía: Juajuajua ya es demasiado tarde, tu computadora ha sido infectada con el peor virus del mundo! _Vale esto no podía ser cierto, solo una mala broma, una mala broma, NO! Era cierto!

-_ HAY DIOS! – _Fue lo único que pude pronunciar cuando vimos que aparecía otro letrero que decía: _Borrando todos los archivos. _Aun no podía reaccionar, después de unos pocos segundos la laptop se apago y su pantalla quedo totalmente negra, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real, Edward nos mataría! Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, después Emmett hablo:  
>-<em>Ho cielos, que he hecho, mate la computadora de mi hermano, nos matara, nos mutilara!<em>

_-Emmett y que haremos ahora cuando Edward llegue y vea su PC sin vida…_

_- No lo sé pequeña Bells._

_- Todo esto fue tu culpa! Te pregunte si la pagina era confiable!_

_- Lo sé, hay descargaba todo antes de que Alice se pusiera a descargar modelos de vestidos en mi PC, y la dañara…_

_- TU PC SE DAÑO CON UN VIRUS! Hay Emmett, que haremos…_

_- espera tengo una idea! –_Dijo mientras se levantaba tomaba la laptop en sus grandes manos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la estrellara contra el piso de madera haciéndola añicos.

- _HO EMMETT! Que hiciste! La dañaste peor! Hay Dios me va a dar algo… -_Dije gritando, que le pasaba a Emmett, ahora si la hermosa PC se había ido de este mundo para siempre.

-_Bella, así tendremos excusas, podremos decir que te tropezaste y la hiciste caer, con lo torpe que eres seguro se lo cree._

_- No Emmett, no usaras mi torpeza para librarte… no es justo, yo no fui la que la dañe, yo me iba a ir y tu insististe…_

_- Bells plis! Te lo ruego… sabes que hará Edward si se entera? -_Las palabras de Emmett fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a toda la familia Cullen, Edward encabezando la fila…

-_Bella! Amor como te fue? Lograste hacer tu trabajo? –_Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mí, Cuando llego donde me encontraba no tuve que decir nada pues observo atentamente el desastre que había ocurrido con su preciosísima laptop, después de unos segundos de seguir mirando dijo en tono severo:  
>-<em> ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI BEBE? –<em>Trague saliva, mientras que mi corazón golpeteaba contra mi pecho, comencé a sudar frio… me había metido en la grande, trate de hablar pero no hallaba mi voz, en unos pocos segundos toda la familia Cullen estaba alrededor de nosotros dos mirando lo que sucedía todos con rostro asustado y preocupado, pude hasta jurar que Carlisle tenía una expresión de lastima. Edward me miraba severamente… a lo mejor ya no quería ser mas mi novio por lo que le hice… al pensar en eso las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, no quería llorar, eso demostraba que era culpable, pero no lo era, y no lloraba por eso, si no porque no quería perder a Edward… no pude resistir mas y comencé a llorar, mire a Edward, su mirada se había suavizado ya no me miraba con tanta ira, pero juraría que aun estaba enojado conmigo:

-_Ho, Bella – _Dijo esto mientras me jalaba hacia él.

-_No tienes porque llorar… solo era una computadora, y aunque hagas lo que hiciste con mi computadora mil veces, mil veces te perdonare porque te amo. Aunque me tendrás que contar como hiciste aquel desastre. –_Estaba feliz, después de todo Edward aun me quería, pero que le iba a decir? No se me ocurría nada, y tampoco quería echarle el lazo al pobre Emmett que solo quería ayudarme. Pero la voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos:

-_ mmm…este… Edward, Bella no tiene la culpa, yo fui el que la dañe, ella busco el programa pero no lo encontró, ya se iba a ir pero yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero tampoco lo encontré así que decidí descargarlo, y le entro un virus, luego la arroje al suelo para inventar una excusa, pero antes de que pudiera planearla llegaste… -_Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos, Emmett lo había confesado todo!

_- EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN ME HICISTE ENOJAR CON MI ANGEL POR TUS ESTUPIDECES? SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS! –_Dijo Edward mientras Emmett arrancaba a correr mientras el primero lo perseguía, era tan gracioso, no podía evitar reírme, toda la familia Cullen terminaron tirados en el piso muertos de la risa: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme… Era tan divertido ver pelear a Edward y Emmett… cuando ya ajustaron cuentas Edward nos conto porque no encontramos el programa, la razón era que él lo tenía en el disco D y nosotros lo buscamos en el disco C todos estallamos en risas, después de un rato mas de diversión me ayudo a hacer mi tarea en la PC de Alice, bueno, prácticamente el me la hizo, yo me quede dormida, estaba tan cansada por todo el arrebato del día, que caí vencida en cuanto toque la suave cama de Alice… después de todo fue un día muy divertido y me dejo una lección: Nunca experimentes con una computadora ajena, y menos la de tu novio cuando los idiotas como Emmett Cullen están cerca.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos como estan? bueno pues hoy les traigo este pequeño One Shot que venia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho... es basado en una historia real que me paso hace mucho... Ok espero que la disfruten, plis dejen sus reviews lindos para saber si les gusto... Grax los quiero!<strong>

**BESOS MONIKA CULLEN **


End file.
